


Declinant

by HalfpennyDreadfuls (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Past Torture, Psychological Torture, Torture, Violent Accounting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HalfpennyDreadfuls
Summary: The resistance has fallen.Hermione and Ron are dead. Dumbledore is a rotted corpse and Snape is ashes in the wind. The only one left is Harry and he is under the tender care of Lord Voldemort. . .





	Declinant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyBraken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBraken/gifts).



Voldemort slithered into the room, his bare feet slapping along the stone floor to where Harry was trussed up on the bed, his legs were broken and his arms tied above his head and he was sobbing.

Voldemort touched his face, his nails clawing into Harry's flesh. How he loved making the boy suffer, to see him writhe in pain and attempt to escape his delectable tortures but today it would not be physical... today it would be something better., something so painful that even Voldemort knew he would suffer while inflicting it on the boy. 

He had wholeheartedly enjoyed violating him and watching Harry's face go between pleasure and pain as he would wrack a shameful orgasm from his youthful body. Maybe after this he would twist Harry's head and heart into thinking that he could  _love_ Lord Voldemort... not that that was possible. 

Harry whimpered as Voldemort pulled out the large book from his robes, clearly afraid that he would be beaten with it, but this a mental torture and for now Voldemort was above such debasing things as physical torture.

He opened the cover and to the first page of the book, his sibilant voice reverberating around the room. "Depreciation is a reduction in the value of an asset with the passage of time, due in particular to wear and tear." That was the first example but he had so much more to get through before harry knew the true horrors of accounting. The horror of this accounting nearly rivaled the terror that was induced by books on class disparities. Tormenting his mind with the wage gap, but Lord Voldemort would overlook these issues in order to make Harry suffer. 

This was volume 1 of 322 after all...

 


End file.
